I Caught Fire
by ProvidePassion
Summary: This is not the Bella Swan we all know and love/hate. This is a new Bella. A more independent Bella. Non-cannon, A/C, B


No, I will not go to school. The word disgusts me. I don't even want to imagine what horrible things those retched people would say about me. It would be just like Phoenix. And I can't deal with another Phoenix. One was enough. I was absolutely done with the institution. I will do anything else. Home-school me. I'll get a job and my GED. I'll even do the whole 'online schooling' shindig. However; I will never go to public school. You cannot make me, father.

Or, so I would say if I were on speaking terms with him. Sadly, my father, Charlie, is looking at the road with a serious expression that is way too intense for these monotonous roads. Okay, so I wasn't very polite to him when he picked me up. My whole 'punk' charade probably doesn't help, either. Ripped jeans, nose ring, torn "fight the man" t-shirt, oh and my black combat boots that I stole from some bitch at a rave… Yeah, that shit most likely makes me seem like that hopeless kid who you gave up on years ago. Oh wait.

About an hour later we were arriving in Forks, Washington. There was green _everywhere._ I guess I hadn't noticed all the fucking trees on the way here. But holy crow, there were a lot. And a weird mossy thing that covered everything. The exterior was nothing like Phoenix, but that doesn't mean anything. The people will be the same, they are everywhere. Mean, hateful, and seeking gossip. I've never really been a people-person, (can't you tell?) but I used to be at least okay with some of the guys back hom- in Phoenix. But, everyone will let you down. So why not just beat them to it and give up on them before you even know them? Well, that was depressing. Forgive me for being such a downer.

"Fuck this shit." I grumbled. Gladly, Charlie couldn't hear me over The Who's "Teenage Wasteland". Oh, how appropriate. He thought he could change me. Make me a 'better kid'. Renee, my drunk of a mother, dropped me on him right when he said he would take me. She hates me. But hey! I don't like her too much, either. Renee and Phil will be having a great time in sunny Florida (they're moving!), while I get to stay in the lovely town of Forks. Where everything is always too wet and too cold and too… _green_. I shivered at that one. Don't people get tired of it? I miss sunbathing in the Arizona heat on my roof. All I need is a box of cigarettes and a bathing suit and I'm a happy camper. Not that I ever tanned. It's like my body is unable to absorb the sun. The kids from Forks are gonna get a laugh out of that. The hot tan athletic girl from Phoenix is really an albino, clumsy punk. I can't wait. Not that I'll be seeing them at school. No way.

"You're going to school tomorrow, Isabella. If it makes it a little less sucky, I got you a truck." Charlie's words broke me from my stupor. At first I was annoyed, but then what he said set in.

"Truck?" I said, trying to hide my interest. He saw right through it. One hairy brown eyebrow raised, I could even see the shadow of a smile on his lips.

"Yes. You're 17. You'll probably be needing to go places. You have your license, right?" he chuckled faintly. I nodded. He pressed on, "Well, it's not much but…" We pulled up to that old, white two story house. Country style. Small porch with a rocking chair on it. Black shudders. Paint was chipping off of the house, but it was still a cute home. I had forgotten about all the trees that covered the lot. Limbs were pressing onto the roof. That strange moss-like stuff covered the top of the house and vines incased the front. But, what really caught my eye was the big, slightly rusted Chevrolet parked in the grass parallel to the driveway. It was big, grey, and absolutely shitty. I adored it.

"Holy sh- crap! Thanks, Charlie!" I jumped out of the car before it had even pulled into the driveway. I can't wait to get under that hood.. I wonder if the engine is even worth keeping? Shit, I'm gonna make this car fast as a mother….

"Now hold on, you're going to need to get a job to pay for all the work that will most likely need to go into it. Billy and Jacob Black worked on it some, but it probably will need some more… I could help if you need it…." he trailed off. By the look in his eyes, he did not want to help me. My dad wasn't a car person.

"Nah, Charlie. I got it. I'll apply to some places tomorrow." I was actually excited. A strange emotion for me. I was forgetting something, though…

"Well, maybe not tomorrow. You have school, remember?" Oh, yeah, that was what I forgot. I rolled my eyes and trudged to the car. Great. I can never just have a good moment before something fucks it up. I grabbed my way-too-big suitcase from the back of Charlie's police cruiser, after slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Huffing and puffing, I marched up to my room. I know I'm acting like a bitch, but I really hate school. And all the insects crawling around in it, spreading their filth.

"Goodnight, Isabella. Come down to eat in a few." Charlie called up to me. I guess Renee didn't give him the memo. I don't eat that much. I guess it's just an easy way to say a big 'fuck you' to my mother. It would piss her off so much when I wouldn't eat with her and Phil. Eventually, I just kind of stopped getting hungry. I'm not some bulimic bitch, I just don't eat that much. No big deal.

Oh, no. My room was not going to do. Pink walls, fuzzy pink carpet, poke-a-dot bed comforter, pink dresser. The only thing that will be staying is my iron bed. Everything else is going. I ripped the comforter off, remembering the big blanket I brought. That will do, for now. While musing on the ways I could make my room a little more dark, I heard my father on the phone.

"Renee, I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She's so aggressive. How do you expect me to fix her?… Yes, I know she's seventeen and she'll be on her own soon. But, God. She won't even come down to eat. Do you think she is okay?… She's still our daughter, however messed up she is…." there was a pause as Renee (I'm guessing) began screaming into the phone, "Wow, Renee. Are you serious?.. Don't worry, I won't be calling you anymore. How do you not even care about her! You just drop her on me and dart!…." I stopped listening to him after that. Fuck Renee. She's such a bitch. I don't even give a shit.

While not giving any shits, I felt tears filling my eyes. "Stupid, stupid." I muttered, balling my hands into fists. I need some music or something. I ripped my computer out of my bag and started blaring a really whiney song. In my black handbag, I found my cigarettes and a Zippo. The window was hard to pry open, but I finally got it.

I sat on my windowsill for awhile, blowing smoke rings. Forks wasn't too bad at night. But I don't even want to think about what is going to come tomorrow morning. Hopefully it's not that bad. Not likely, though. It'll only be for a year or two. That isn't so bad. If only I had known what was coming.

I woke to three sharp raps on my bedroom door. Faintly, I heard my father asking me to get up. He didn't come in, I was surprised by that. Renee would come in and shake me till I woke up. Her arms are still intact, somehow. A morning Bella is a mean one.

"Yeah, I'm up." I growled into my pillow. Still pink and fluffy. I have no replacement. Yet. The sound of my father shutting the door and leaving for work was what really got me up. I looked over at my bedside table, a blaringly yellow hunk of wood, and saw that I had about an hour to get ready. Groaning, I got out of bed and headed to my suitcase to grab my toiletries. I tried to not think about the wolves waiting for me at Forks High School as I stripped out of my pajamas and hopped into the shower.

I stayed under the scorching water as long as I could. Eventually though, I had to get ready. Now to find clothes. In about five minutes, my bed was covered in black. Black leggings, black pants. More black pants. Five black v-necks. Too many band tee's to count. I eventually ended up with an especially gruff band tee and my onyx leather jacket. Skin tight black jeans cloaked my white legs. Shoes? Hm. How about some converse? Sure. I know wearing all black is very cliché, but that's the idea. At least being this overdone teen theme is better than the whole 'hipster' phase, or the whole 'scene' thing. Oh, god no. And don't get me started on the preppy stage. No, thank you.

After deciding that replacing my straight nose ring with a circular one was the thing to do, I grabbed my makeup bag and heading to the bathroom. I searched for a fluffy towel to wrap up my hair in, but only found a rough tan one. It'll do. After doing my makeup, simple black liquid eyeliner, I let my hair out of the turban I had made with a towel. Finally really looking at myself in the mirror, I chuckled. _Shit is gonna suck._ I was no longer able to put off heading to school. I stepped outside for a second, and had two realizations. One, where the fuck are my car keys. And two, it was way too cold outside. Racing up the stairs, I grabbed a big fluffy black scarf that my mother made me pack. That could be the first thing she's done right. On my way back down the stairs, I found a note with my keys in them and a map to school. _Thanks, dad. _

_Walking to the car was the worst ten seconds ever. Why is it so cold? The sound my teeth were making somewhat resembled that of a jackhammer. By the time I got the heat on, I'm pretty sure my teeth were blue. The air conditioning took a little bit to finally get me warmed up, and by the time I was feeling okay, I had arrived at school. Time to get back out in the cold! Fuck this. _

_After seeing that the parking lot was empty, I decided to stay in the truck a few more minutes. So, I reclined my seat back and got comfortable. I found myself thinking about how the day was going to go. How will they treat me? Will it be like Phoenix? I don't know what I'll do if it is. I can't handle all the lies and fighting anymore. Hiding a black eye from Renee wasn't very hard, but Charlie? I don't think so. Maybe Forks will be different. I doubt it. _

_Suddenly, I was roused from my musing. The dreaded sound of teenagers chatting grew loud. One eye opened grudgingly to see a group of very normal students. They talked excitedly about something. Growing annoyed with sitting for so long, my hand reached for the door knob._

_Maybe it won't be so bad._


End file.
